Un beso sabor a fotografía
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: Iori Hida siempre pensaba a futuro hasta que conoció el significado de la fotografía y quiso detener el tiempo en Hikari / Para SkuAg :3


Dedicado a mi queridísima Sku :*

Características: Él la quiso desde muy joven, pero siempre le pareció incorrecto intentar algo. Lo que no sabe es que Hikari también lo quiere, pero piensa que él jamás la querrá.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Iori Hida siempre pensaba a futuro hasta que conoció el significado de la fotografía y quiso detener el tiempo en Hikari / Para SkuAg :3

* * *

 **.**

 **Un beso sabor a fotografía**

 **.**

Las tardes de regreso a su casa solían ser solitarias, tranquilas, silenciosas. Su mente solía mantenerse siempre en el futuro, pensando en lo que debía hacer cuando llegase a su casa, mientras sus pasos avanzaban con tranquilidad. Iori Hida se caracterizaba por ello, por una personalidad tranquila y sincera.

Cuando llegó al parque de siempre, el que cruzaba para acortar camino hacia su casa, todo parecía indicar ser un día como cualquier otro en donde las personas solían ir a hacer ejercicio, los niños se mantenían en la zona de juegos y las mascotas jugaban con sus dueños. Todo era como siempre.

Pero entonces sus ojos verdes se encontraron con algo que lo instó a detenerse. Era una persona recostada bajo un árbol, al parecer, completamente dormida. Aguzó la mirada y su sorpresa se intensificó al reconocer el rostro de Hikari Yagami en la joven dormida.

Dudó un poco pero sus piernas se movieron hacia ella. No sería correcto despertarla, pero le inquietaba que estuviese sola y además, dormida. Y aunque Odaiba no se caracterizaba por ser una ciudad peligrosa, no se debía de confiar demasiado.

 _¿Qué haría mi padre en éstos casos?_ Se preguntó y enseguida, tomó asiento a un lado de Hikari, manteniendo una distancia prudencial de la muchacha. No sabía cuánto tiempo habría de esperar a su lado y era probable que llegue tarde a su casa, pero estaba seguro que tanto su madre como su abuelo aprobarían su decisión.

Pasaron algunos minutos, quizá quince o veinte, antes de que Hikari comenzara a abrir los ojos y reconociese el gran y añoso árbol que la cobijó pero no fue lo único que encontró al despertar. Parpadeó un par de veces al ver al chico castaño de tez clara sentado junto a ella con la vista puesta hacia otro punto, abstraído de la realidad.

─Iori-kun ─Nombró y el aludido se volvió a ella con sorpresa, aunque claro, ambos poseían ese semblante─. ¿Qué haces aquí?

─Te vi recostada y no quería dejarte sola ─Fue su respuesta. Sincero como siempre, pensó Hikari─. No creí que fuese correcto. Me sentiría culpable si te sucedía algo.

Hikari, al oírlo decir esas cosas, sonrió complacida y echó una pequeña risita que hizo sonrojar al menor.

─Disculpa, no pretendía reírme de ti… ─Se apresuró en aclarar─. Me resulta curioso que entre todas las posibles personas, seas tú quien esté aquí.

Iori enarcó una ceja sin comprender y enseguida miró a su alrededor, buscando algo.

─¿Acaso esperabas a alguien? ─Hikari negó.

─Pero me alegro verte ─Dijo finalmente ella y algo dentro en Iori se estremeció. ─¿Volvías de la preparatoria?

─Si. Iba a casa.

─Entonces te estoy reteniendo demasiado. ─Hikari lo miró con pena pero él se animó a calmarla.

─No te preocupes, quise quedarme. ─Iori levantó la mirada al gran árbol─. ¿Sueles venir aquí?

Hikari lo imitó en mirar el árbol añoso, exhalando un suspiro tranquilo que no pasó desapercibido por el Hida.

─Así es. Me gusta venir aquí cuando tengo libre ─Le enseñó su cámara─. Cuando salgo de clases, vengo aquí. Es un buen lugar para pasar el rato.

Iori sonrió a su amiga. Sin duda los años la habían vuelto más hermosa y apreciarla hablando parecía resaltarle tal detalle al muchacho de dieciocho años.

El tiempo siguió pasando y ambos no parecían caer en cuenta de ello. Demasiado a gusto como para darle importancia, hasta que las personas comenzaron a abandonar el parque y de a poco, fueron quedando solamente ellos, mientras el sol moría a sus espaldas.

─¡Qué tarde! ─Dijo Hikari al percatarse de la hora─. Lo siento, llegarás tarde a casa por mi culpa.

─No lo sientas, por favor ─Iori se puso de pie y tendió una mano a su amiga, quien la tomó con gusto, imitándolo─. Puedo acompañarte a casa, si quieres.

Hikari lo miró sorprendida y fue esa reacción la detonante del sonrojo en él.

─¿Pero no tendrás problemas con tu familia? ─Iori negó.

Hikari pareció pensarlo demasiado, presa de hacer lo correcto. Finalmente, accedió a la oferta de su amigo y ambos se encaminaron por donde quedaba la casa de los Yagami. Era un recorrido algo corto pero ambos siguieron disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

─Te invitaría a cenar ─Dijo Hikari a la puerta de su departamento─, pero temo que tu familia se preocupe.

Iori bajó la mirada apenado y aquello bastó para que Hikari sonriera con ternura.

─Cenemos juntos la próxima ─Insistió ella y él no pudo negarse.

De camino a casa pensó que sería imposible negarle algo a aquella muchacha. Y ante la idea, se sonrojó. Él no solía tener ese tipo de pensamientos, pero por muchos años los albergó por Hikari Yagami.

* * *

El parque se había vuelto un punto en común entre ambos. Un punto al cual ambos llegaban gustosos y el tiempo parecían escurrirse sin contemplación. _"El tiempo pasa más rápido cuando te diviertes"_ , solía oír y cada vez que Iori y Hikari se encontraban en ese parque y bajo el mismo árbol, creían en esa frase.

─Me gusta ésta ─Opinó Iori ante una de las fotografías que le enseñó Hikari.

─¿De verdad? ─Preguntó ella curiosa, acercándose a verla mejor─. No sé… Aún no me gustan mucho las fotos que saco.

─No digas eso ─Se apresuró en hablar, mirándola a los ojos y percatándose que ambos tenían los rostros muy cerca. Demasiado, quizá. Enseguida apartó su mirada de regreso a la fotografía y Hikari exhaló un suspiro silencioso de resignación─. Creo que eres una excelente fotógrafa, Hikari-san…

Hikari lo miró y sonrió enternecida. Todo lo que salía de Iori tenía ese efecto en ella, aunque él parecía sólo alejarla.

─¿Sabes por qué me gusta tanto la fotografía, Iori-kun? ─Preguntó la castaña y él la miró de soslayo, temiendo que ella notase su sonrojo─. Que tienes la capacidad de detener el tiempo y verlo para siempre.

Entonces, Iori quiso que ella lo detuviese en ese instante y no tener que ver otra cosa que no sea a ella. No tener que alejarse.

* * *

Fumiko Hida abrió la puerta y sonrió al ver a Hikari de pie, trayendo una canasta de frutas con ella para la familia.

─¡Hikari, bienvenida! ─Saludó la madre de su amigo y la ayudó con la canasta para hacerla pasar─. Te agradezco mucho.

─No es mucho, pero no quería llegar con las manos vacías ─Explicó ella.

─No digas eso. Es perfecto ─Dijo Fumiko y vio a su hijo acercarse─. Iori, lleva a Hikari a la mesa, ¿quieres?

El castaño saludó a su amiga y siguió el pedido de su mamá. Cuando Chikara vio a Hikari, no hizo falta hacer mención alguna puesto que la recordaba perfectamente.

─Iori me había dicho que eras hermosa y vaya que tiene razón ─Comentó el abuelo del chico, logrando que tanto él como Hikari se sonrojaran, aunque la chica no se guardó su risita.

─Iori-kun es muy gentil ─Fueron sus sencillas palabras que valieron todo para que el corazón de Iori latiese con ganas.

Todos tomaron asiento en el comedor y fueron comiendo de lo que Fumiko e Iori habían preparado. Las preguntas solían dirigirse hacia Hikari y sobre su carrera universitaria, hablaron de sus tiempos de infancia y de su grupo de amigos. Era nostálgico para ambos hablar de aquello.

─¿Cómo se llamaba el amigo que siempre estaba contigo? ─Preguntó Chikara a Hikari, refiriéndose a Takeru. Ante la sencilla mención del rubio, Hikari pareció borrar un poco su sonrisa o eso fue lo que le pareció a Iori.

─Takeru Takaishi ─Dijo Hikari─. Ahora mismo está viviendo con su abuelo en París, está trabajando para una editorial parisina y hasta donde me han contado, le va muy bien como escritor.

El curso de la conversación cambió e Iori pudo leer alivio en la castaña. Algo dentro de él se sintió abrumado ante la idea de que ambos se hayan alejado en malos términos, pues recordaba que hasta hace algunos años, ellos mantenían una relación que a nadie pareció sorprender.

La cena continuó y entonces la hora para que Hikari se marchara había llegado.

─Deberías acompañarla ─Instó Chikara.

─No quisiera molestarlos ─Se atrevió a decir Hikari, pero Iori negó. Ella sólo se encogió de hombros y sonrió a su amigo.

Él nunca dejaría que se marchase sola y ella se lo agradecía.

* * *

─¿Podríamos quedarnos aquí un momento? ─Preguntó Hikari cuando detuvo sus pasos en el mismo parque donde solían verse─. Nunca estuve de noche aquí.

Iori asintió y ambos se encaminaron hasta el viejo árbol de siempre. El sonido de sus pasos sobre el césped era tan balsámico como la sensación de tranquilidad que encontraban en aquel sitio. Una brisa nocturna los recibió y entonces, se sentaron en el suelo mientras el silencio los envolvía.

No existía silencios incómodos entre ambos y eso era algo que valoraban enormemente.

─Lamento que te hayan recordado a Takeru-san ─Inició Iori en la necesidad por excusarse en forma─. No quisiera que te hayas sentido incómoda por ello.

─No te preocupes… Somos mejores como amigos que como otra cosa ─Iori encontró una sonrisa algo triste en ella y él quería hacer algo por cambiarla─. Es sólo que sigue siendo algo duro no tenerlo cerca.

─Es normal que lo extrañes, Hikari-san ─Ella lo miró un momento, él no se atrevía a apartar sus ojos de los castaños suyos.

─Taichi está muy ocupado trabajando y Takeru se encuentra lejos… Vengo aquí cuando necesito hablar con alguien ─Levantó sus ojos hacia el árbol─. El día que me encontraste dormida fue uno muy duro, pero… Llegaste y me cambiaste el ánimo.

La luz era tenue y eso agradecía enormemente el de ojos verdes, pues su rostro comenzó a colorearse y de nuevo, su corazón daba latidos fuertes y rápidos.

─Me alegra haberlo hecho ─Susurró llevándose una mano al pecho, intentando frenar lo que sentía. Hikari notó aquella reacción─. No quisiera verte mal, Hikari-san. No te lo mereces.

─¿Cómo lo sabes? ─Preguntó─. ¿Cómo sabes que no lo merezco?

Un momento de silencio entre ambos, Iori intentando comprender esa pregunta mientras Hikari encontraba consuelo en jugar con el césped.

─Eres una persona cálida… ─Inició. Cuando Hikari levantó sus ojos hacia él, lo vio cerrando los ojos con fuerza, estrujando su playera a la altura del pecho─. Siempre te preocupas por los demás y tratas de no preocupar a nadie. Desde que te conozco has intentando luchar con ese mar oscuro que te perseguía, pero lo hacías sola para no involucrarnos… Creo que personas así no deberían pasarla mal.

─Eres muy dulce, Iori-kun ─Comentó ella sin dejar de mirarlo─. Dime… ¿Alguna vez me lastimarías?

Iori la miró sorprendido.

─Nunca. ─Los ojos en el muchacho expresaban seguridad, una seguridad que enternecieron a la joven fotógrafa─. Es decir… Nunca podría hacerlo… Yo… Lo siento…

─¿Por qué te disculpas? ─Sonrió ella divertida ante el nerviosismo del más joven.

─Es que no puedo pensar muy bien cuando estás cerca. ─Iori siempre fue sincero, no importa cómo él siempre decía lo que pensaba con palabras correctas.

Ella nunca había esperado oírle decir eso pero comprendía el por qué apretaba su pecho o por qué su sonrojo iba en aumento. Ella siempre había visto a Iori con ojos cargados de admiración y cariño, siendo consciente de que él jamás la vería así… Como ella lo miraba a él, hasta que oyó esas palabras.

No lo pensó. La vena Yagami, aquella caracterizada por actuar sin pensar, por seguir las emociones que triunfaban en su interior, se apoderó de Hikari. La dulce Hikari Yagami inclinó su cuerpo con parsimonia, sus manos fueron hasta el rostro de Iori y sus labios encontraron los del más joven.

Y por un instante, Iori pensó que aquello era una fotografía, porque el tiempo se congeló por unos segundos, los segundos en que ella besó sus labios. La sorpresa no lo hizo reaccionar al principio y sólo fue cuando ella, creyéndose rechazada ante la inacción del Hida, comenzó a alejarse que él retomó el beso.

Un beso dulce. Un beso casto. Un beso sabor a fotografía.

Y entonces, ella ya no volvió a sentirse sola.

* * *

Notas finales:

No sé si sea lo que buscabas, Sku. Es mi primer IoriKari D:

No tengo más que decir además de que espero les haya gustado leerlo como a mí me gustó escribirlo :3

Hasta otra.

Besitos~


End file.
